Rules Are Meant To Be Broken Natalie's Story
by FlamingIceCrystals
Summary: Later romance, rating will go up. R&R please (Flames okay, but this is my first Hellsing fic) Mild language, deep philosphy, political opinions and forbidden Gothic romance... Poor Arucard.


Hello all... This fic was partially inspired by Simple Plan's song, "Welcome To My Life"

Rules Are Meant To Be Broken Natalie's Story

She hit the fiery blacktop with a dull thud. Oh damn that hurt. The little girl with long black hair lay there, being watched by cold eyes. Bloody tears streamed down her cheeks. She was not really hurt... but she found no reason to get up. The boy who'd pushed her stood beside her smirking. "Why don't ya get up, freakshow?!" She groaned as she was kicked in the side by a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sneaker. She closed her eyes tighter as a girl shouted to her from the jungle gym. "Come on! Waitin' for Count Chocula to save you!?!?" At that, just about anyone that wasn't already watching was, and began laughing. She whispered to the unhearing crowd, "Stop it...." "You don't belong here, now GET UP!!" He kicked her harder straight in the stomach. She yelled out in pain, curling into a tight little ball. Her jeans were grass and blood-stained and her little pink tshirt was no different. Her hair hadn't been brushed in days, and was in a matted heap on the ground and her shoulders. "Did you try poking it with a stick?" He put emphesis on 'it'. The boy that was kicking her shouted back withouit taking his eyes off her quivering form, "Naw that was yesterday. "

Eventually, the bell range and sent all the prejudice nine year olds inside. The little girl waited until everyone was inside to stand. The teachers didn't care if she came or not. In fact, they wanted her gone. She was different, had always been. She knew it too. She'd been here since her mother died. She'd grown close to her father though and she wished he'd come and find her. She'd been shipped off to Britain at 4 years of age, and had been in an orphanage since then. She was eight years old. She walked slowly over to the padlocked, chainlink, gate that separated her from freedom. She fiercely wiped away her tears and began trying to scale the fence. She easily accomplished this task and landed silently on the other side. She walked along the burning hot sidewalk towards the orphanage, where she had one possesion from her childhood. 3/4 of the way through the 6 block walk, she grew dizzy, and stumbled a bit. She had enherited her father's heat syndrome.

After the rest of the labored walk accompanied by curious stares and gasps, she reached her little blanket on the floor. She was one of many in that place, and got last priority due to her "condition". She sank down onto her knees in the rough blanket and dug underneath her little "pillow". It was more like another blanket, folded in the square, but it held her treasure well. She smiled a little as she grabbed onto the slender golden chain. She pulled out the last reminant of her life, a necklace from her father. It consisted of a deep blue stone, large in size and set in gold on a strong, and yet light a a feather, pure gold chain. Her smile faded as she remembered her father. As she stared into the blue depths of the jewel, she bit her lip to keep from crying.

-flashback-

"Daddy! You're back!"Exclaimed the little girl as she ran towards her father as he dismounted his horse. She was quite young.. Her father swung her up into his arms and smiled softly. "And what trouble have you been in lately, my little one?" She grinned innocently, "None!" "Oh really? Knowing you." He let the horse out to graze in the wide fields and began walking towards a enormous castle. He still held her easily. "Where did you go..? You been gone a long time......." "Many places. I've missed you." She nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "I missed you too.."

-end flashback-

She frowned and pulled the chain over her head. It contrasted a great deal with her dirt ridden clothes. She didn't remember what had happened that her father couldn't come home. Her mother had been devistated. She rememberd that everything was different. They didn't live in their castle anymore, and she didn't know anyone. She pushed any thought of this out of her mind and stood. "Daddy....Why did you go away..?" she whispered to herself as she walked slowly out from the room. She had never seen her parents fight, or even raise their tones of voice like some of the other kid's parents used to. All she knew was that everything had changed.

She came and went as she pleased since the social workers didn't care. She had no birth certificate, "no" name other than "The Dhampir child". Hey, it was better than "It". She wlaked invisibly through the blinding white lobby. Being a Dunpeal wasn't the only was she was different. She had dark hair and eyes, and her skin matched the walls. Most of the other kids were blonde and had a creamy skin tone. There were black kids, but not as many. She also had the reminance of an almost Russian accent, (Think Dracula accent, guys. It and Russian are kind of similar.) since way back when, she grew up around it. She never picked up the British thing though.. She continued out into the blazing day, hamydown sneakers making no noise on the pavement.

Meant the while, Integra Wingates Hellsing and company were travelling to a "hellaciously boring" (as Arucard put it) meeting. She and Arucard rode in style, in the limo, whilst the bodyguards (why have any with Arucard around..??) kept close in the tanks. Seras was in the frontmost one, folowed by the limo and another tank thingy.

The little girl had her eyes on the ground, not paying any mind to anything as she walked into the semi-busy street. In the middle of the road, she had this odd feeling and looked up, to see the front tank coming straight at her. She screamed, and the driver tried to swerve out of the way. Impact. Her little body was sent flying, due to the shape of the vehicle's nose. Traffic had grinded to a halt around her, mangled and presumed dead by onlookers. She was bleeding from the nose, mouth and her right arm looked hopelessly dislocated. Seras was the first one out of the caravan. She ran over to the girl and knelt next to her. The little one moaned and coughed. Seras gasped. Not a child in the world could have survived a head on with one of those! The girl mumbled somthing like: "I'm sorry........." as the medics rushed in on them. Integra had even gotten out to see what had happened. Arucard, to his dismay, was confined to the dark limo for the time being. Just as Seras was about to rach out and touch her, the medics shoved her out of the way. Integra was about halfway there, when the medics suddenly stared moving back, and fast. The girl was attempting to stand, even with her injuries still gushing. She stumbled once, but gained her balance. One old woman fainted in the the small crowd that had gathered to watch. Seras was moving back as well, wide eyes and kinda scared as it where. She looked as though she were going to try and walk away for a moment, but as soon a she moved her foot, she fellt back onto the road. Arucard snapped to attention. The medics started creeping back to the child. "Is....is she dead..??" "Hell if I know!" As if they were in one giant dance, the medics moved back again as Arucard appeared. Integra just about had a cow. It was broad fraking daylight! He bust into flames, but seemed fine.. His red eyes still sown through the flickering fire as the spectators aran screaming. He picked up the mangled girl. " You really shouldn't do that, sir. Her injur-" Arucard growled at the medic whom spoke. and dissapeared once again, nowhere to be found. Of course, the whole area was in panic.. Living dead girls, flaming men with really sharp teeth.. Poor Integra.

Come to find out, Arucard had taken the child back to the mansion. He lay her down upon his bed. Shards of skin and what was left of his coat were flaking off al around him, but he healed quickly and just put on another coat. He obviously didn't care. While he was retrieving un-burnt clothing, The girl awakened. She sat up quite easily, almost healed now, all but for her right hand which still hurt really badly. She held it tightly, not knowing what was going on. "Where.... am I....?" she wondered aloud. "Hello..?" she said once into the darkness. She didn't get up, but just sat there. Hell, she wasn't at the orphanage again, and the bed was soft, so she was not about to begin complaining. Arcard returned, no hat or glasses though. He looked at her. She looked at him back. "Who.... who are you...? Where am I..?" She asked calmly. She only sounded a bit nervous. "I am Arucard. You are currently in the Hellsing Manor." "Hellsing?" He noded and sat beside her. "And your name?" "N-natalie, Natalie Tepes..." He raised a brow and looked her in the eyes. "Is that really your name?" "Yes, but I would ask the same thing of you, Mr. Arucard, sir. It seems to me that you have more explaining to do than I do." He opened his mouth but shut it again. She smiled. "Well, miss Natalie, pleased to meet you. And just Arucard, please." She noded. After a five minute or so silence that seemed to last hours, Natalie finally spoke up. "Why did you save me?" He wasn't looking at her and didn't seem to want to. "I had to." She frowned at him. "That makes no sense. Nobodsy really HAS to do anything. To follow an order is a choice. Of course, not following it can lead to unpleasant consequences, but it is still an option." He grinned. She said all of the things he merely grinned to himself about. "Well said, little one. Well said.. Dispite said fact, I did HAVE to. You are my grandchild after all." Her eyes widened. "Grandchild??"

Authoress: Hello.. I do not own Hellsing... Although I would enjoy owning it. You may refer to me as Pyro. I prefer that name, thank you.  
Arucard: Why Pyro? It sounds nothing like your name. Pyro: I don't honestly care.  
Arucard: Are you going to make fun of me in this fic?  
Pyro: Devilish grin Maybe.  
Arucard: '  
Vash: When are you starting MY fic??????????  
Pyro: oo; Perhaps tomorrow.  
Vash: ;; aww.  
Pyro: Huggles Vash I've already been jotting ideas at school!  
Vash: nn; Arucard: ;  
Pyro: Please review. I dont care if it's a flame. Go ahead. I like fire!! plays with matches Vash and Arucard: 00"  
Pyro: Until next time!


End file.
